Code Rwby
by SonaStories 44
Summary: Code rwby is a crossover feature the a very unique cast of characters from rwby that are combined with elements from code yloko (This will be rewritten since im not a fan of how the first chapter played out.)


Chapter Zero: The Start Of Something Major

It had been had a very long day as jaune. After being in nonstop classes with teachers such as Port yelling at him due to his lack of interested in gym,though to be fair he was more into being a computer savvy person then being an athlete. He was about to have a nap after class when his cell rang off.

"AHHH *falls out of bed* ugh, hello, uhm Hello there?" He said groggy, recovering from his fall

"Jaune, where are you at? We're waiting for you as we're about to meet Ruby to show her around?" His good friend Ren said to him over the phone

Jaune quickly checked the date once more just to make sure he didn't forget, needless to say, to his dismay he completely forgotten. Much to the slight unhappiness he had he got back up redressed to hurry off to meet his friends.

I've known them for quite some as I met Ren Nora back when they were only 10 years old as they were always together (however in Nora's words, not actual dating yet) Ren was the more relaxed laidback of the two as Nora was the loud, crazy/ reckless one. We didn't meet Ruby till we were 15 as we all somehow meet in a form, discusses random topics, she seemed friendly enough i do recall Nora was completely surprised by the fact her sister, Yang Xiao Long was a all star swimmer who had been to not only be a party girl but quite the hothead if her blonde hair got touched.

So in other words, i had completely forgotten that today was not only our first time meeting Ruby showing her around the school but it would also be the first time our group truly hang out together.

(Ruby P.O.V)

*ugh how much longer till I'm off this train… BARK BARK*

She said to herself before her thoughts got distracted by her dog, a pembroke welsh corgi named Zwei.

'Ah Zwei keep it down please, I don't want people to see you' she said worriedly as she didn't want to lose her dog. She couldn't help but worry as the train stopped she got out as she begin to look around, her dog jumped out of her bag bolted away.

'AH ZWEI WHERE ARE YOU GOING'

Ruby shorly had to race after Zwei, hoping no one did see him but to her dismay Zwei ran up to two people looking around. The first person had short red hair was not as tall as her friend whom was roughly half a foot taller with his hair in a black ponytail with pink highlights.

'Oh no Zwei, why did you run'

She begin to walk up slowly to the pair worried yet oddly feeling relaxed by them, like she knew them from somewhere, it was only when she got closer she heard what they were saying. Thankfully for her they weren't upset by her dog.

'Oh my goodness, what a cute dog you are'

*she picks up zwei* the short redhead said looking at zwei

"Uh Nora who's dog is this"? came from the slightly taller man with long black hair andodd pink highlight

Nora had given Ren a confused look as she continued to pet the dog clearly trying to find its collar.

"I really don't know Ren. He is a very cute dog though". She replied with a little sass

Just as Ren was about to say something he had felt someone touch his shoulder and say something

"Zwei there you are"

Zwei had jumped out of Nora's grasp ran to the short girl, who was clearly embarrassed. Both Ren Nora looked at the girl as she explained what happened.

"I'm sorry about Zwei, I was trying to find my friends,they told me they would meet me at the train station which never happened so I went to go looking for them when Zwei got loose". The second short girl said wearing a black shirt and a black/ red skirt, her hair was short black but with red tips.

It was at this moment Jaune showed up, clearly out of breath and looking worried. He was of course an avenge height with dirty blonde hair and trying to readjust his reading glasses

"Hey Ren Nora. Sorry I'm late, I completely forgot about meeting Ruby. She must be very unhappy with us" clearly being worried he didn't even seem to realize that Ruby was here. As he began to slightly panic Ruby spoke up.

"Wait, are you guys Jaune, Ren uhm Nora?" Ruby asked (Wait a second i know how to tell) she thought as she pulled out her phone and texted their group chat. At the same time Ren,Nora and Jaune quickly checked there's before the realization hit them.

The girl right in front of them was their friend Ruby. Of course after the proper introductions were made the gang talked about different topics such as Ruby's sister, Yang, being an all star swimmer but during the chatting two very important things had come up.

"So I've heard this school has a no pets policy" ruby said looking unhappy at zwei. "I'm supposed to watch over Zwei till my father returns"

she continued saying until Ren replied looking happily placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Well you are allowed to keep them as long as they don't become a hassle to keep." Ren was about to continue when Nora added it.

"Yup there was a student around one year ago named,Blake, i think, who just loved cats so much that her whole dorm room was full of them, needless to say she got removed from the school because of them" Nora still seems to be happy as she told the story

"However there is a very popular student with a monkey whose name is Michael and i think the monkey is Sun"

Nora continue on as the group chatted away, filling Ruby in on what she mainly needed to know until Ren spoke up.

"Say Jaune, isn't about time I show you were some parts are for that robot you're making?"

Jaune quickly replied "Oh yea, you guys want to tag along too?" he asked looking at Nora Ruby,Whom of course were chatting away about stuff like school. Seeing this, Ren Jaune went alone together to get the parts while Ruby Nora headed to the school.

During the walk to the place Ren showed Jaune a quick way to get there, Though a sewer system that was more of a water tunnel to let water flow under the city school when it rained hard. Soon after about a seventeen minute walk they came to the. Ren was was the first one to speak.

"Well here we are Jaune. now to find an elevator down" He lead Jaune to one he saw as his friend spoke up

"So uh Ren, how did you find this place?" Jaune couldn't help but look around the place in awe,

"Well I overheard a few of the teachers talking about this place as one of them wanted to reopen this part of the school but they were swiftly turned down." Ren said walking in front of jaune as jaune looked around surprised

"Well I wonder why, this is a little outside of the actual school grounds."

Jaune couldn't help but think as the elevator slowly went down and they both ended up in a room with a large computer and lots of wires going into pods.The whole room looked dim, lifeless, almost like it was abandoned, not to mention everything was coated in a thick layer of dust.

Ren: "well.. this is... off" he said as he looked around the place carefully as Jaune tried to hold in a sneeze but failed horribly and stumbles over to a power switch and accidentally turns it on causing the room all of sudden to light up. "W-what the heck" Jaune managed to say as the room came to life. looking back to the computer they saw that there was a woman who looked like she was around Ren Jaune's age with chocolate brown, strawberry pink and vanilla white hair on screen,as she waved yet looked confused at the same time.


End file.
